Love Conquers All
by IncredibleT
Summary: An arranged marriage between you and a certain rich girl. Can love blossom from it? Non-lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Street Fighter". "Street Fighter" was created by Takashi Nishiyama and Hiroshi Matsumoto and copyrighted by CAPCOM.

"Love Conquers All"

CHAPTER 1

You are on a flight to Tokyo, filled with mixed emotions. It was only yesterday that you were told of your arranged marriage to a woman named Karin, the only daughter and child of Japan's wealthiest family, the Kanzukis. How did it happen? Well, your and her father were best friends in college when they attended Yale. So close was their friendship, they and your mothers agreed that their first born son and daughter should be betrothed to one another.

You were born first, her a few months later. Shortly afterwards, the marriage contract was drawn up and signed. When your parents told you about it, you were completely dumbfounded, but then understood this was why your parents' forbade you from dating.

Your parents tell you with this marriage, both of your families will become the most powerful one in the world, with both of your families' business dealings, both public and private.

Your parents show you pictures of her, and you couldn't believe it. She looked very familiar to you for some reason. Then, it occurs to you that you two met before when you were children. The earliest recollection you have is when you both were seven. Your mothers introduced you to one another when they visited your family's estate in the Hamptons.

"Sweetie, this young lady is Karin. One day she will be your wife." Your mother tells you.

You didn't know the meaning of the word wife, so you quietly nodded, fixated on how beautiful this girl you just met looked. She had long, blonde, elaborately curled hair with bright blue bows and she wore a bright, red dress. She stared at you intensely with her brown eyes.

Karin's mother introduced you to her in the same way. Karin responded by quietly giving a curt nod, then turning away from you. You walk towards her and try to talk to her.

"Hi, wanna go play outside?" You ask.

She turns and looks at you, then turns away with her nose in the air.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Karin, be a good girl and go play." Her mother says.

Karin quickly gives you a look of disgust, turns her nose up again, and walks outside. You follow behind. Your nanny follows after you. Your nanny takes you both to the treehouse your parents had put in for you. She sits on a bench a few feet away and watches over you both. You try to get Karin to climb up into your treehouse, but she wasn't showing any intrest whatsoever.

Karin walks around a bush next to the tree your treehouse is in, and picks up a stick the gardeners left behind while doing some yardwork. She walks up to you, and whacks you on the head with it.

"Ow!" You say.

Then she does it again.

And again.

And yet again.

"MISS KANZUKI! PLEASE STOP THAT!" Your nanny yells out, starting to rush over to stop the assualt.

As you try in vain to block the blows, you notice her expression has changed. It went from a look of contempt to one of sheer glee. Then, she speaks. Not talking, but a laugh. A loud, irritating laugh.

"OH, HAHAHAHA!"

You quickly turn and run, and Karin gives chase, with your nanny running behind, pleading for both of you to stop.

As you both run, you turn your head to see Karin still chasing after you with the stick, laughing. Then suddenly, she trips and falls. She begins to cry. You turn around and go back to check on her.

She sits up, and you notice her knee has a small cut, bleeding just a little bit. Remembering what you were taught in Cub Scouts, you quickly take out a handkerchief in your pocket and dip it in a nearby fountain to tend to her wound. You rush back and begin to clean it.

"Does it hurt?" You ask her.

She lets out a few sniffles and shakes her head.

Your nanny finally manages to catch up to you two as you were tying the handkerchief around her knee as a makeshift bandage.

"What happened here?" Your nanny asked with great concern.

"Karin tripped and fell." You respond.

Karin stands up, her dress now showing grass and dirt stains all over it.

"Oh, Miss Kanzuki, you've ruined your pretty dress! Well, let's head back and get you cleaned-" your nanny says before noticing the bandage.

"WHAT'S THAT?!"

You explain what happened. Your nanny lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Your mothers will have my head for this. Well, let's head back."

You three head back inside your family's manor. Nothing bad came of it. You were complemented on your quick thinking, and Karin's mother took her upstairs to get cleaned up and change clothes. Your nanny took a bottle of scotch out of the liquor cabinet and went to her quarters.

The rest of the visit was very pleasant. Karin played with you in your playroom, but still remained quiet. When she and her parents left, she gave you a kiss on the cheek. Later that year, you and your parents fly to Japan to attend her birthday party. During the party, a pinata is brought out and tied to a tree.

You and the other children take turns, then it's Karin's turn. As with you and the others, they put a blindfold on her, hand her a stick, turn her around a few times, and then she takes a few swings, missing. Suddenly, she takes off the blindfold and begins chasing you with the stick, swinging it. Then came the laughter. Not just hers, but from the other guests, as well as your and her parents.

You only started to learn Japanese, so you only could understand little of what was being said by everyone. What you could make out was:

"So adorable!"

"Well, we now know who'll be wearing the pants!"

"Be brave, little man!"

Your mind returns back in hearing the rest of what your parents told you. When you turned eighteen, you were to fly to Japan and spend three months with Karin before your wedding to get to know each other better. You wonder if that will be enough time, after all, the birthday party was the last time you saw her, and it seemed she didn't like you at all. You were quietly concerned about your predicament, and wondered how she was taking the news about your marriage to one another, as well.

Your parents hand you a plane ticket and tell you your bags have been packed and the limo will take you to the airport. The Kanzukis will have you picked up as soon as you arrive in Japan.

Your mind returns to the present as you hear the pilot make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We'll be landing in Tokyo within ten minutes. It is 10:00 A.M. with clear skies. Please return your seats to their upright positions, and thank you for choosing Air Japan."

The plane lands. After picking up your luggage and going through customs, you enter the waiting area and see a man holding a sign with your name on it. You walk over, bow, and introduce yourself.

The man returns the bow and speaks.

"Greetings, sir. My name is Shibazaki, the family butler. I trust your flight was a pleasant one?"

"Yes, thank you. How is the Kanzuki family?"

"They're doing well, thank you for asking. Please follow me."

You follow behind Shibazaki to a limo. He opens the door.

"Please get in. I'll tend to your luggage."

"Thank you." you reply as you get in and he shuts the door.

After a few moments, the limo starts to drive. The phone inside rings. The light sensor from it says it's from the driver. You pick it up the reciever.

"Hello, sir. This is Shibazaki. Miss Karin sends her regrets not meeting you at the airport in person. She had some business dealings that needed her attention."

"That's okay. I understand." You reply.

"We should arrive at the Kanzuki estate in twenty minutes."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

Shibazaki hangs up, and you put the reciever down.

Twenty minutes later, you arrive at the estate. It looks a lot bigger since the last time you were here. The limo pulls up to the front, and a servant opens the door, and you get out. Shibazaki gets out of the driver's side and another servant gets in, driving the limo away.

"Please follow me. Your luggage will be taken to your room shortly." Shibazaki says.

You follow Shibazaki to a large study and enter.

"Miss Karin asks that you wait here until she arrives. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." You reply.

Shibazaki bows and closes the door.

You sit down in a chair and begin to wait. After about fifteen minutes you hear voices coming outside the door. The doorknob turns, and you immediately stand to meet Karin for the first time after all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The door opens, and three people come in. The first is a cute young woman dressed like a ninja, the second is a black man dressed in leather with a yellow mohawk and a weird looking beard whose muscles on his arms would look intimidating if it weren't offset by his potbelly, and the third is a beautiful blonde woman wearing a blue mask and wrestling outfit. You stare in disbelief. It can't be, you tell yourself. That's Rainbow Mika. Is that actually Karin? Karin is Rainbow Mika, the most beloved babyface wrestler in the world? You manage to smile and nervously bow to her.

"Hello, Karin. It's a pleasure to see you again." you say.

All three of them give you an odd look.

"Is that bloke right in the head? Who are you? Why are you here? What business do you have with Miss Karin?" the black man asks.

"Um, I'm not her." Rainbow Mika replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be the blonde hair." You reply with a nervous laugh.

The black man gets impatient, and walks toward you menacingly and points his finger at you.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WHO ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE, AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH MISS KARIN?" He asks forcefully.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BIRDIE!" A voice from behind says before Birdie is sent flying to the other side of the room.

You turn from looking where the man landed back to where he once stood and finally see Karin, still as beautiful as she was the last time you saw her. She still wears a red dress, but with black leggings and red shoes. Her hair still has curls, but instead of having several blue bows, it has one large blue one on the back of her head. You smile and bow to her.

"Hello, Karin. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Yes. I assume it is." She says, extending her hand.

You take it and lower your head to kiss it, but she quickly draws it back before you can. You're almost taken aback by it.

"I must apologize for Birdie's rudeness. What he lacks in manners he more than makes up for with his brute strength as one of my most loyal bodyguards." She says.

"He wasn't being rude at all." You reply, looking over towards him, seeing him get up and making his way back to where you all are standing.

"If you say so." She says indifferently before speaking to the others.

"Gather round, everyone. Let me introduce you to him. I have something important to say concerning him."

She introduces you first. Then she introduces you to the others. She starts by pointing to the ninja.

"This is Ibuki, one of the Kanzuki clan's most powerful and loyal ninja warriors."

You two bow and exchange greetings. She then points to Rainbow Mika.

"Of course you've heard of Mika Nanakawa."

You two bow and exchange greetings. She then points to Birdie.

"Once again, this is Birdie."

Birdie walks toward you and extends his hand.

"Sorry about earlier, mate. No hard feelings?"

"Don't worry about it." You say with a smile as you shake his hand.

Just then, a pretty woman with short brown hair that looks around Karin's age enters. Karin points to her.

"And this is Sakura Kasugano, my best friend from high school."

You two bow and exchange greetings.

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura says. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet. Miss Karin was about to tell us something." Rainbow Mika replied.

"Okay, then. You are all wondering why I asked you all here and why he is here. It concerns the both of us, and well, in short, he is my fiance." Karin says.

"FIANCE?!" All of them exclaimed with shock and surprise.

"Yes." Karin replied.

"Since when? This is the first I've heard of it." Sakura asked.

The others reply in the same manner, confused.

"Since we were born. Our fathers were best friends in college, as were our mothers. They wanted our families to unite, and they decided that their first born son and daughter should be betrothed to one another." She replied.

"Speaking of which, where are your parents? I would like to talk to them." You ask.

"They're away on vacation. They wanted us to have time alone to get to know each other, and for you to learn of your new responsibilities you will have once we're wed."

Responsibilities? You ask yourself. Other than being a good provider and a loving husband, you can't think of anything else that would imply.

"Of course." You reply. Karin then turns her attention to the others.

"With us getting married, you know what this means?"

Ibuki, Mika, and Sakura think about it for a second, and then give a huge smile.

"WE GET TO BE BRIDESMAIDS!" They say with a happy squeal.

"WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY YOU"RE GONNA MAKE ME WEAR A FRILLY DRESS!" Birdie says in horror.

All three of them clout him upside the head.

"Dummy! Guys can't be bridesmaids!" Mika says.

"Yes, there's that, but there's more to it. I'll explain more on that later. I also made dinner reservations for all of us at Sukiyabashi Jiro to celebrate tonight. So, everyone dress nicely. That goes double for you, Birdie."

"OH BOY! SUSHI!" Ibuki says happily.

"Now if you will please excuse us, we'd like to get reacquainted with one another, and then I'm going to show him around the main house. We will all leave for dinner at 7:00. See you all then."

Mika, Sakura, Ibuki, and Birdie wave bye to you and exit the room. You and Karin take a seat and start to talk to one another.

"Well, it has been a while, hasn't it?" You ask.

"Yes, it has. So tell me what you have been up to since we last saw each other."

"Well, I was sent to a private school in Vermont where I excelled in my studies very well. I was so good, I advanced quickly and graduated high school at 12 years old. I then went to college and just recently graduated with a M.A. in business."

"Very interesting." She says in a aloof manner.

You don't know what to think about this. You smile and turn the conversation towards her.

"So, tell me what you've been up to."

"Not much. Unlike you having the pleasure and luxury of going to a private school, my parents made me go to a normal high school in order to understand the common folk better."

That's very rude and arrogant, you think to yourself.

"I would have killed to go to a normal school like you. Putting up with other kids trying to one up each other with their expensive clothes, cars and such was annoying." You reply.

"I beg to differ. What you went through is typical for people of our class and statue. Whereas all I had to do was one up people who buy clothes at Seiyu."

"You know those people include some like your friend, Sakura."

She's taken aback by your comment. Something like that never occurred to her.

"Well...tell me, do you have any martial arts training?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Of course. I have black belts in Aikido, Taekwondo, and Kung Fu. How about you?"

"The same, including several others. I'm surprised you don't have more."

"Well, life is more than excelling in martial arts."

"When you become a member of the Kanzuki family, you learn differently. Shall I give you a tour of the house?"

She begins by walking you to a large murial in the front enterance of the house. It is of the Kanzuki family crest, a shield with two swords surrounded by four dragons. Underneath is written a phrase in Latin. It says: _Si Victor Ex Omnibus_.

"Do you know what that means?" She asks.

"Of course. Si Victor Ex Omnibus. It means 'Be the winner of everything'."

Karin nods. "Very good. That is our family creed. As a soon to be new member of the Kanzuki family, it is up to you to live up to it as well. We never accept defeat, and neither should you."

"Well, yes, but my family creed is just as important. Do you know it?"

"Yes, of course. Amor Omnia Vincit. It means 'Love conquers all'. Very amusing."

"How so?"

"Love can never conquer all. Not in this world, anyway. You will learn that, too."

You start to wonder what your parents got yourself into. She can't always be like this. You hope that is the case. She shows you around the rest of the main house, and you go to your room to get ready for dinner. You dress in a suit and tie, and make your way to the front of the house. Karin, Ibuki, and Sakura follow, each wearing a black dress. Mika follows after that, wearing a blue dress and her wrestling mask. Then Birdie follows, wearing a suit that's way too small for him.

'Well, then, shall we depart?" Karin says.

With that, you all head out to dinner.


End file.
